


The truth and nothing but the truth

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Meg and Ben got closer, more by mistake, but still...But when Meg Returns from a conferece in Ottawa, she's cold to Ben.What is the reason for that?





	The truth and nothing but the truth

**Author's Note:**

> RCS many posts (Parker4131970) once made a few guidelines to a story that should include:  
> -the truth  
> -a shooting Star  
> -Meg scolded Ben  
> -Bob Fraser's ghost  
> Unfortunately, I can't find the original prompt anymore.  
> But I made some of it. I hope it pleases.
> 
> Spoilers from "The Edge"

The truth and nothing but the truth

She was done. Completely done with the nerves. The appointment this morning had given her the rest.  
Damn it! Couldn't he have been careful?

You're unfair, Margaret!, she scolded herself. She could have taken care of herself, after all she was an enlightened woman. But it all went so fast and she was glad that nothing had happened to him, that he had come out of this thing with salvation. 

After all, this Macon Lacroix was not someone else but a trained soldier!  
And he was huge! He could have killed him with ease!  
And she could have done nothing more than watch. Absolutely nothing...

With a shudder, she remembered how Lacroix had detained him. He hung in the arms of the former elite soldier like a toy doll. 

Inspector Meg Thatcher took off her reading glasses and rubbed her temples. Her head ached and she couldn't concentrate on her work. She kicked her highheels away, got up and went to the window. Then she opened it and breathed deeply. Okay, Margaret, think...

Well, she would do it on her own. It was only important that he never learned anything about it.

 

\--------------------------

Constable Benton Fraser sat at his desk and tried to do his job. He had to catch up quite a lot, because he was late for the service. For the third time in a row. He was with his friend, Detective Ray Vecchio, all night on a stakeout and the first two times it had just taken longer. And this morning he had simply overslept. It hasn't happened to him for years.

Well, yesterday and the day before yesterday, Inspector Thatcher had let him stand at sentry duty in front of the Consulate, but yesterday he had severe back pain and now she was probably afraid that he wouldn't stand another sentry duty. For that she had made extra work for him and he took it.  
What had hurt him was her rebuke. Her words had hurt very much, but he had believed that after the incident with Lacroix...

Diefenbaker, his deaf half-wolf, whined and tore him out of his thoughts. He looked at the wolf and sighed. "I really don't have time to walk with you now," he said, "Inspector Thatcher told me to finish this until two o'clock, then she wants to have it on her desk." Again whined the Wolf. "I have no desire, honestly, to see her again today, Dief, but she is my superior." Dief barked briefly.  
Again, Ben sighed, got up and stretched. He twitched as he felt a sting in his back. It was noon and he could use a walk now, but that would probably remain wishful thinking. He went to the door, opened it, and called, "Turnbull!"

Constable Turnbull was immediately out of nowhere. "Yes, sir?" "Could you please walk Dief? I'm sorry, I don't have time, "Ben asked. "Of course, sir." said Turnbull studiously, calling the wolf. Dief threw an insulted glance at Ben and followed the young constable. Ben sighed and got back to his desk.

\--------------------------

"I wasn't fair to him," Meg murmured to herself, while she tried in vain to concentrate on her work. What's the matter? He would put it away, just as he put it all away, and that annoyed her immensely. Damn, why did he haunt her and keep her from working?  
But what she had heard this morning didn't leave her any choice. She should submit her transfer soon. Otherwise he would know about it and this she had to prevent it in all circumstances.  
Under all circumstances... what a pun!  
She grunted sarcastic.  
"  
Sir? Sir! " Meg startled and looked into two anxious, unbelievably blue eyes. "You all right, sir?"

He looks tired, thought Meg, and kinda sad. 

"Damn, Fraser!" she yelled angrily, "Can't you knock?" He blinked and stammered: "Excuse me, sir, but I... well... actually I..." She huffed. "What is it, Fraser?" "Are you okay?" he asked worried. "Yes! What the heck is going on? "  
Oh, she was furious!  
But more with herself than with him.  
He held up a folder. "You wanted to have it till two o'clock, sir." He sounded hurt. Well. If she did hurt him, he might stop worrying about her. "Put it there," she said hard, nodding her head to the desk without looking at him. She stared at her computer screen as if there was nothing else in this world.  
Fraser put the file down.  
"Dismissed," said Meg. When she looked up from her screen, he was still there.  
"What else is it?" she asked angrily. He swallowed and rubbed his thumb over his brow. "Why don't you tell me the truth, Meg?" he asked quietly and his voice sounded rough.  
"What truth do you want to hear, Fraser?" The fact that he used her first name annoyed her all the more. "The only truth." He answered, looking straight into her eyes. "Fraser!"; she snapped, "I have neither the time nor the desire for a private banter! You know my opinion. " "Yes, sir." He said quietly, turning around and shuffled away with his head bowed.  
When the door behind him fell into the lock, Meg let her tears fall.  
She had broken him.  
She had broken the proud, strong Benton Fraser and she was not proud of it. But did she have a choice?

 

\-------------------------

When Ben put the last file aside and looked up from his desk, it was already dark outside. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten something since breakfast. All right, let's call it a day, he thought, and got up. He stretched his stiff limbs and groaned quietly as his back protested. He desperately needed some movement. Well, finally it was enough for today. That desk work could be so strenuous he wasn't even aware of it.  
He donned his uniform jacket, took his hat and left the office. When he called for Diefenbaker, he came out under the stairs and followed him outside.

\--------------------------

Meg had left the consulate at five o'clock without seeing Fraser again. Tired, she drove home. When she dropped herself on the couch in her living room, she breathed deeply. She had to go out of his way until her transfer was approved. He had already noticed that something was wrong with her. But why did he keep worrying about her after she scolded him this morning? 

"Don't think you can do what you want just because we spent one night together, Constable!" she yelled at him after he had come late for the third consecutive time. "That was not a privilege, that was a mistake! Damn, I already regret it."  
How he looked at her! These beautiful blue eyes dark with pain. 

After the incident with Lacroix they wanted to go for a coffee and ended up in Megs apartment. She was so relieved that nothing had happened to him that they had ended in bed. Before, they had a bottle of wine. Well, Fraser had only half a glass, the rest she had drunk.  
And then she was tipsy and flirted fiercely with him. At first he reacted repellently, but when she told him it would hurt her if he didn't...

Angrily she groaned. That's what she got from it now. And now?  
"I hate you, Benton Fraser!" she sobbed, slapping on the sofa pillows. But secretly she knew that she loved him.

 

\-------------------------

Ben and Diefenbaker were wandering aimlessly after they had a sandwich. Now they went through the nearby park. It was warm and the sky was clear. Ben looked eagerly up to the stars. At least they were visible. Although not as many as at home.

He sat down on a bench while Dief sniffed around and thought of Meg. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she tell him the truth? He had believed that their relationship had reached a new level, after this special night. Even the few weeks after that she was nice to him and he even noticed that she was flirting with him every now and then. The morning after, she even took the fear and told him not to worry, it would be okay, but they would have to keep it secret from the public. Nor should he tell Ray anything about it.  
But he wouldn't do it anyway, because Ray would only tease him with it and he didn't know if he could stand it. Even if the night didn't repeat and Meg acted as if there had never been anything, she was different to him.  
Then she went to a conference in Ottawa and when she came back, nothing was as before.  
What happened there?  
His imagination played him a prank. He imagined that she met someone there or met an old friend and had developed feelings for him.

Feelings...

That was also a sensitive issue for him.

 

"You should have told her from the beginning what you feel for her, son."  
Ben was startled. His father, or at least the ghost of Bob Fraser, was suddenly sitting next to him on the bench in his red uniform. "Dad! Don't do that! " Ben was upset. His father always appeared on the most unfavorable occasions. "What?" asked Fraser Sen. "I thought you could use some good advice?" Ben groaned. "Have you gone under the mind reader, Dad?" Bob giggled. "You know, son, I don't need that. I also see that this woman doesn't get out of your mind anymore. And I also know you're not good at expressing your feelings. When I met your mother, it was the same with me. I felt like an idiot and just couldn't find the right words. I couldn't find any words at all, so I just kissed her."

Ben rubbed his ear and blinked. "We're far beyond this point, but she's not going to tell me anything. Something must have happened in Ottawa, but she doesn't say anything. She's just cold to me. ... Repellent... yes and this morning... " Again he sighed.  
"Tell her what you feel, Benton."; meant Bob. "I can't do that, Dad. Not after what she reproached me this morning. " "You have neglected your duties, son, and as your superior she had no choice. "Dad! She has... " Ben beckoned, "... oh, forget it." "Son, something important is coming towards you," warned Bob; "Don't mess it up."  
Ben frowned. "Something important? What do you mean? " But his father just said, "Be alert, Benton. And tell her what you feel."  
"Dad, I really don't know what you..."  
Frustrated huffed Ben. Bob Fraser was gone. "Come on, Dief." said Ben, "Let's go home." 

He looked to the sky and sighed quietly. Home... where there were so many more stars than here.

Suddenly he saw a shooting star and blinked irritated. His grandmother once told him that if you see a shooting star, you may wish for something and he knew exactly what he wished for.

 

\-------------------------

When Ben came to the consulate the next morning, on time, he was stopped by Turnbull. "Sir..." he whispered conspiratorially. "What is it, Turnbull?" asked Ben. "I think something's wrong with Inspector Thatcher." "What do you mean?" "She cries..." Turnbull seemed puzzled. Ben frowned and looked at the young Mountie in disbelief. Then he turned around without another word and went to her office.  
He knocked.  
No answer.  
Again he knocked and asked loudly, "Inspector?" After a short break, the answer came: "What is it, Fraser?" "May I come in?" Again a pause, then she said, "Come." He opened the door and entered.  
She sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen. Without looking up she asked, "What is it, Constable?" Ben cleared his throat and asked, "You all right, ma'am?" She breathed deeply and answered, "Everything's fine, Fraser, and now please let me work in peace. I'm going to go earlier today, I have another appointment. Get to work, I'm glad you're on time today." He looked at her, and his father's words came back to him.  
"Meg..." He began, but she gave him a look that let his heart freeze. " Understood " he said quietly, leaving her office.  
When he closed the door behind him, Meg dropped into her chair and pressed her hands against her face. She couldn't have stood up to him for a second longer. Those eyes! Like glacial lakes. And how worried he was. Damn, why was it so hard for her? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? She didn't know.

 

\------------------------

When Meg left the consulate around noon, Ben flitteded into her office unseen. He didn't want to snoop around, but hoped he'd found something to help him to find out. Something was wrong with her and he wanted to find out what that was.  
With practiced looks he searched through her desk. In one of the lower drawers, he finally found a half-completed transferring request, including the prospect of a women's clinic in Ottawa. Frowning he looked at both and didn't get rid of the feeling that these two things were directly related. He put the papers back and left thoughtfully her office. 

 

\--------------------------

Ben sat on his bed and pondered. Diefenbaker watched him worried, but he smiled at the wolf and said calmly: "I'm fine, Dief." The wolf barked. "Do you mean?" asked Ben, and Dief barked again. "All right," sighed Ben, and stood up, "perhaps you are right?" He looked at his wristwatch. Okay, it was only eight o'clock. He took his leather jacket and hat and said to Dief, "But you must stay here, I don't know if animals are allowed." Then he left his apartment.

When he stood in front of Megs apartment house, he was suddenly afraid of his own courage. What if she threw him out? "You're on the right track, son, now don't be a coward." Frightened Ben turned around. "Dad!" he cried angrily. But his father smiled and pointed to the front door with a hand movement. "Go on, son, she won't eat you." Bob giggled. Ben sarcastically replied, "And if she do, I'll blame you." Then he entered the house.  
He stopped in front of Megs apartment. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her that he had snooping around in her office. He took a deep breath and knocked. 

It took quite a while for the door to open. He thought of leaving again, but then he saw her standing in the doorway. In a white robe, her hair tied to a ponytail and unvarnished. She was beautiful. Only her eyes were reddened as if she had cried.  
"Fraser!" she called, surprised, "What are you doing here?" Without thinking, he went for it. "Ben," he replied, "We are not on duty. And we have to talk." "I don't know what about." She said snippy and tried to close the door, but he kept hold of it. "Meg, please..."  
His eyes! How he looked at her... "May I come in?" he asked quietly, "only for five minutes." She sighed and stepped aside.  
At that moment she was lost and secretly she knew it.  
They went into the living room and she offered him a seat. "Well, Fraser," she said, "What's the deal?" He rubbed his thumb over his brow and asked gently, "What happened in Ottawa, Meg?" His voice was forceful. "Nothing, what should have happened?" she asked almost aggressively back. Ben looked her in the eye and said, "Tell me the truth, Meg." She laughed joyless. "The truth and nothing but the truth, yes Ben? I'm not even sure if I want to hear it myself."  
Suddenly he got scared. Terrible fear. The brochure from the clinic, he thought of. Was she sick? Maybe incurable? He could address her directly, but then she would know he had snooping around and kicked him out. He didn't care, he had to know. And whatever it was, he'd be there for her.

"Meg? Are you sick? "he asked. Confused, she looked at him. "I beg your pardon? No! Why? " "You were in a women's clinic in Ottawa, and you want to be transferred.," he burst out. Her eyes narrowed and flashed. Furiously she hissed: "You damned bastard snooping around in my office!" Embarrassed, he rubbed his ear and said quietly, "Excuse me, but I am very worried about you." "Out!" she yelled, and leaped up, "Go!" But he stayed. He held her hands tight and pulled her in.  
"Fraser!" she hissed, trying to free herself. "Let me go, you idiot!"  
"Meg.", he said gently and his voice sounded rough. " I'm worried about you because I love you." He looked deep into her eyes.  
For a moment there was absolute silence.  
Suddenly Meg started sobbing and Ben hugged her. Reassuringly he caressed her hair. "Shh," he said, "I'm here, Margaret. Whatever it is, I'll be there for you "  
Yes, she believed him. Why was it so hard for her to trust him? Damn it, it's Ben Fraser! Who else could you trust, if not him?  
"I... I'm pregnant." She whispered. "Oh..." He said, but didn't let her go. "From you" she added, and now he let go of her, staring at her completely bewildered.  
"W... W... what? When? " "After the coffee. The NAFTA-incident. I wanted to... " She stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Oh dear," he moaned, looking as if he would faint. "That was also my first thought," she said, pushing him to the couch. Puffing he let himself fall. Meg sat down beside him. "I wanted to abort it, Ben, but I didn't bring it over my heart." "Good." He retorted, still utterly flabbergasted. "Well... okay. We'll make it. Meg... I love you... and I'm going to be a dad." He looked at her and smiled. A radiant smile that she had never seen before. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

 

\------------------------

That night, Ben was awake for a long time. He was happy. The happiest man in the world. At last he would have his own family.  
"See, son, I told you, there's something good going on."  
Ben smiled at his imaginary father.  
"Yes, Dad," he said, "Thank you. ... Dad?"  
"Yes, son?"  
"I have to buy a ring."


End file.
